


Umi Misunderstands

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: A short KotoUmi one-shot.I've seen too many fics about Kotori cheating on Umi with Honoka so here we go.this is a 'cliche misunderstanding scenario' since idk how to add it at the tags
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Umi Misunderstands

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I just really wanted to vent and blow off some steam.

Since I always see Kotori and Honoka cheating on Umi, so here we go.

\-----

Trust was something that you can easily earn but hard to get back. That was what Kotori learned when Umi saw her kissing - Umi's words - Honoka. 

Kotori tried to explain the situation. She tried everything, she pleaded, knelt in front of Umi to understand that it was just a misunderstanding but the girl seemed to go deaf in that moment as the cobalt-haired girl punched their best friend so hard that the ginger-haired girl's nose broke.

"Let's break up." Umi said on the spot, her voice void with emotion, as she walked away without casting a glance on a tearing up Kotori.

'Umi-chan, come back. It was just all a huge misunderstanding.' Kotori wanted to say but all she can do was stretch her hand and watch her lover now ex-lover disappear from her sight.

"Kotori-chan, I'm sorry! If I just looked on where I was going and didn't tripped on that pebble this wouldn't have happened!" Honoka apologized repeatedly, burying her head hard on the ground that it left a huge bruise on her forehead.

Forcing a smile despite the immense emotional pain and emptiness she was experiencing, Kotori patted Honoka's head, "it wasn't your fault Honoka-chan. I have to go somewhere first, get back home safely okay?"

Kotori stood up as she walked away from the random spot on the street that turned into a nightmare she will never forget. Honoka sighed as she watched Kotori walked away, her usual bounce gone.

"I'm going to fix this for Umi-chan and Kotori-chan!" Honoka pumped her fist in the air as she ran after Umi, hoping to find the cobalt-haired girl and hoping that she would listen to her.

\-----

Kotori didn't know where to go. She just wanted some time alone for herself, to collect her thoughts and come up with a plan to explain everything to Umi. She can't lose her, just the thought of someone receiving Umi's love other than her made her heart clenched tightly.

Kotori blinked when she realized it already turned dark. How long has she been walking? She didn't know but one thing was for sure, the pain she's feeling on her feet was helping temporarily ease her aching heart.

Not checking if the light was green or not, Kotori aimlessly crossed the road not realizing that a car was headed towards her fast. With no time to react, Kotori's body hit the bumper of the car and the asphalt road. Kotori's consciousness started to fade and the last thing she heard was someone screaming, 

"KOTORI!"

\-----

Kotori groaned when she felt something weighing on her hand, like something was being pressed hard on it. She slowly opened her eyes before closing them again from the bright light that greeted her. Waiting for her eyes to get used to the light, she opened it once again and she was greeted by the sight of a hospital room.

The ashen-haired girl looked around the room and her eyes widened in shock when her eyes met with amber ones that were filled with worry and guilt.

"Kotori!" Umi exclaimed in relief, hugging the ashen-haired girl. Kotori squeaked, tensing at the sudden contact.

"Umi-chan… You're not mad at me…?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. This wouldn't happen if I just listened to you in the first place," Umi let go of Kotori as she dropped on her knees, her forehead pressed hard on the cold tiled floor, "I know what I did was irrational so I apologize for not stopping to listen to your side of the story and just decide to break up with you on my own!"

Kotori gasped, tears starting to form on her eyelids, "Umi-chan, raise your head…"

Umi did as Kotori asked and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the tears that were flowing uncontrollably from Kotori's eyes. Her girlfriend senses kicked in and she went to Kotori without thinking, wiping the girl's tears with her thumb.

"Kotori, please stop crying."

"But I'm… just so happy… that… you're talking to me… I thought… you would… hate me forever…" Kotori exclaimed between sobs.

Kotori pulled Umi closer, wrapping the girl in a tight hug as she cried her heart out on Umi's chest, the latter looking at the ceiling and gently stroking Kotori's hair.

After some time, Kotori has calmed down and now the two were seated on the bed, cuddled close. "How did you found out?" Kotori asked out of the blue, her smooth hand playing with Umi's calloused one.

"Honoka told me everything that afternoon," Umi chuckled, "she was so persistent but I was being stubborn she ended up slapping me."

"The tables have turned, huh?" Kotori remarked, referring to that one time Umi slapped Honoka.

Umi laughed again, "yeah but it made me realize I should have listened to you instead of letting my anger take over. I tried finding for you everywhere to apologize and I was about to give up when I saw you crossing the road as a car zoomed towards you."

Umi placed her other hand on top of Kotori's, "i was so scared when I saw you got hit by that car. I was so scared I might lose you without even saying sorry. I'm really sorry for being a jerk."

"I'm tired of hearing you say sorry Umi-chan. I wanted to hear something else from you."

Umi stared at Kotori for a moment before a smile broke on her face as she leaned her forehead on Kotori's, their breaths intermingling with each other.

"Say Kotori, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Tears threatened to fall off Kotori's eyes but she held it back, "Yes, Umi-chan. I'll be yours again and again and again."

A wider smile spread on Umi's lips as she leaned forward, the two sharing a short but sweet kiss. 

Because of this misunderstanding, the couple learned two things; learn both sides of the story and trust can be easily broken.

\-----

On the other side of the door, a ginger-haired girl happily listened to the conversation. A smile formed on her face when she heard that the misunderstanding was cleared up.

'Finally they're back together." Honoka exclaimed as she left the fruit basket on the ground, not wanting to disturb her two best friends.

"Now, I have a date with Tsubasa-san to attend to." Honoka muttered to herself as she skipped off towards the exit before bumping to a patient and being scolded by a nurse.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> My first angsty and first 1,000+ word ( atleast i think its 1000) story on this couple lol. I never thought I'll be able to write angst about these two but here we go. I know I said I'll write a Plastic Memories AU next but I managed to write something on a whim again lol.
> 
> I'm starting to think that I write better if i think something on the spot than plan something since I'm still one-third of the first chapter of the Plastic Memories AU while I managed to finish this in less than an hour.


End file.
